Logia
Logia (ロギア, Rogia) is one of the three Curséd Fruit. It is characterized by giving its user the ability to turn into a natural element or force of nature, making them intangible. (Even in the case of Ice.) It is this feature that defines every Logia type seen so far, as a Curséd Fruit power that changes the user's body to a tangible material would instead be considered a Paramythia type. Such is the case with the Gum-Gum Fruit and Jozu's unnamed curséd fruit, as they technically turn into their respective "elements", but aren't intangible. Logia Curséd Fruits are considered the most powerful as well as the rarest of the three Curséd Fruit types overall (not including the Zoan subclass, Mythical Zoan). The term Logia was first used when Laki heard about Eneru's Curséd Fruit abilities. ".''" :—About the Logia Curséd Fruits. Strengths Weaknesses Users List of Known Logia Fruits Canon * 'Smoke-Smoke Fruit' (モクモク実, ''Moku Moku Mi): Element of smoke (create, control, and transform into smoke at will), turning the user into a Smoke Human (煙人間, Kemuri Ningen). Eaten by Chaser Smoker. * Flame-Flame Fruit (メラメラ実, Mera Mera Mi): Element of fire (create, control, and transform into fire at will), turning the user into a Fire Human (火人間, Hi Ningen). Eaten by Trace D. Portgaz (originally), later on Sabo (current). * Sand-Sand Fruit (スナスナ実, Suna Suna Mi): Element of sand (create, control, and transform into sand at will), turning the user into a Sand Human (砂人間, Suna Ningen). Eaten by Crocodile. * Dark-Dark Fruit (ヤミヤミ実, Yami Yami Mi): Element of darkness (create, control, and transform into darkness at will), turning the user into a Darkness Human (闇人間, Yami Ningen). Eaten by Teech D. Marshall. * Rumble-Rumble Fruit (ゴロゴロ実, Goro Goro Mi): Element of blue electricity (create, control, and transform into blue electricity at will), turning the user into a Lightning Human (雷人間, Kaminari Ningen). Eaten by Eneru. * Ice-Ice Fruit (ヒエヒエ実, Hie Hie Mi): Element of ice (create, control, and transform into ice at will), turning the user into a Freezing Human (氷結人間, Hyōketsu Ningen). Eaten by Kuzan. * Glint-Glint Fruit (ピカピカ実, Pika Pika Mi): Element of light (create, control, and transform into light at will), turning the user into a Light Human (光人間, Hikari Ningen). Eaten by Borsalino. * Mag-Mag Fruit (マグマグ実, Magu Magu Mi): Element of magma (create, control, and transform into magma at will), turning the user into a Magma Human (マグマ人間, Maguma Ningen). Eaten by Sakazuki. * Shock-Shock Fruit (ショックショック実, Shoku Shoku Mi): Element of yellow electricity (create, control, and transform into yellow electricity at will), turning the user into a Thunder Human (雷鳴人間, Raimei Ningen). Eaten by Kibaomaru Rairyu. * Swamp-Swamp Fruit (ヌマヌマ実, Numa Numa Mi): Element of swamp (create, control, and transform into swamp at will), turning the user into a Swamp Human (沼人間, Numa Ningen). Eaten by Caribou. * Gas-Gas Fruit (ガスガス実, Gasu Gasu Mi): Element of gas (create, control, and transform into gas at will), turning the user into a Gasu Human (ガス人間, Gasu Ningen). Eaten by Caesar Clown. * Snow-Snow Fruit (ユキユキ実, Yuki Yuki no Mi): Element of snow (create, control, and transform into snow at will), turning the user into a Snow Human (雪人間, Yuki Ningen). Eaten by Monet. Non-Canon * Jelly-Jelly Fruit (トロトロ実, Toro Toro Mi): Element of some unknown liquid (create, control, and transform into some unknown liquid at will). Eaten by Queen Honey. (Movie 2) * Paper-Paper Fruit (パサパサ実, Pasa Pasa Mi): Element of paper (create, control, and transform into paper at will). Eaten by Simon. (Video Game) * Candy-Candy Fruit (アメアメ実, Ame Ame Mi): Element of liquid syrup or candy based liquid (create, control, and transform into liquid syrup or candy based liquid at will). Eaten by Gasparde. (Movie 4) Translation and Dub Issues External Links * Logia - One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * Except for Eneru, every canon Logia user revealed before the timeskip was present during the Battle of Navyford. * The word "Logia" is a Greek word from New Testament scholarship that translates roughly as "sayings, utterances, oracles". It is surmised that given the kanji, this type of Curséd Fruit is meant to represent an element of nature "speaking" with force; always with a destructive capacity. * Trebol utilizes his Paramecia ability, the Stick-Stick Fruit, to create a thick coat of mucus over his slim and frail body to trick his opponents into thinking he has a Logia ability. Category:Logia Curséd Fruits